


just us

by yoshidams



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, dobi in love with yedam, dodam arent even my top ship but i still wanted to post this!, even tho halfway thru i got stuck hope u dont notice, i love them :((, its kinda short no plot really but enjoy?, mention of childhood friends dodam, their friendship is the cutest me thinks, this is all from doyoung's pov :]], yedam is oblivious and is pining the whole time for a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshidams/pseuds/yoshidams
Summary: doyoung and yedam stargaze and talk
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	just us

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first writing piece ever ever therefore my first time posting on ao3 at all haha
> 
> please be gentle n kind !! i hope u enjoy nonetheless,, i love me some dodam <33 please support treasure!

“do you think she’ll ask me?”

the question chips away completely at the comfortable silence the two boys had formed. 

doyoung doesn’t know why yedam keeps asking him about this, he really doesn’t. or maybe he does, because he knows yedam’s whole world practically at the moment is this girl. 

they’re sitting or rather laying in the grass, not much space between the two as they stare up at the stars in the field they came across during their nightly bike ride. 

doyoung snaps out of his reverie as he feels his hyung nudge him in the ribs. he supposes he did go silent on yedam for a minute there, didn’t give a single answer. 

“hyung, you’ve asked me this multiple times already today.” doyoung sighs, but makes sure to plaster a teasing smile on his face to let yedam know he’s teasing…. or half-teasing in a way. 

yedam huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, nudging doyoung in the ribs again. “shut up, you know i’m worried about it. junkyu hyung said she’s going to ask me tomorrow! to her senior prom!”

the younger boy shifts his position in the grass, sitting up and hugging his knees. he looks up at the sky once more before turning his head to look at his hyung. yedam’s not looking back at him now though, is much more interested in the details of the pretty flower he just picked up, and is now tucking behind his own ear. 

“i don’t know hyung, how am i supposed to think like a girl?” doyoung’s voice is playful now, watching yedam slowly sit up.

“well, you’ve been friends with me since we were 3 and 4 so would you date me if you were a girl?” the older boy asks, all seriousness in his tone which almost knocks over doyoung if he’s being honest. 

“yedamie, that’s such a stupid question, stop it.” it really stills the younger boy’s mind because all he can think about is the insinuation that yedam would never date anyone outside of a girl, which doesn’t surprise doyoung. it doesn’t. doesn’t make it hurt any less though.

yedam gives him a goofy smile, the older supposes he knew he wasn’t going to get a straight answer out of doyoung.

doyoung breaks eye contact, stars shining back at his eyes, wondering if a day will come where he can happily express his feelings with yedam, rather than hearing yedam happily express feelings for someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i hope you all enjoyed, feel free to comment if you'd like, either way i just appreciate you taking your time to read my work! i currently have some other ideas for works but haven't started working on those yet.
> 
> i'll try to get something up soon!


End file.
